


Awesome Nerds

by VortexOfEntertainment



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VortexOfEntertainment/pseuds/VortexOfEntertainment
Summary: This is where I will post all of my Pitch Perfect related one-shots from Tumblr or just my brain. I wanted a place to put them all collectively, so here it is!





	1. Bechloe: "I need a hug."(T)

Beca was getting tired of her shitty days. The music she was producing was crap, almost impossible to work with. But when she made it better (because she’s a musical fucking genius, damn it) it wasn’t good enough for the artist, and her label seemed to live by “the customer [artist] is always right!” rule and it was really pissing her off. 

She walked down the street, earbuds in, music blasting, and trying to focus on what she could possibly do to make the disastrous “Bend Over” song decent. She just needed a win so fucking bad. 

Before she could get to her apartment, she felt something hit her nose. She looked up as the rain cloud decided to let its bottom fall out.

“Great,” Beca sighed as she was soaked to the bone. “Fucking fantastic,” 

She didn’t run for cover, there was no need for that now. The damage was done so she kept on walking. She was about three blocks away and her feet were killing her, but she’d be damned if she hailed a cab now. 

Just as she stepped onto the sidewalk in front of her apartment building, her heel snapped, and she fell face first into a puddle.

“GOD DAMMIT!” she yelled as she pushed herself up quickly, ignoring the searing pain in her palms where they were now scraped raw. 

Beca limped up to the door, one heel still intact, until finally she just took them both off and chunked them in a nearby trashcan. 

She was still mumbling curses under her breath as she opened the door to their apartment.

“Fucking rain… fucking puddle just  _had_ to be there… my favorite damn pair of…”

“You’re home!” Chloe said cheerfully from their bed. Her smile quickly fell as she saw the state her best friend was in.

Beca looked like a drowned rat. Her hair was dripping. Her clothes were somehow more soaked in the front? Chloe couldn’t understand that or why Beca was barefooted.

What she could see though was that Beca was on the verge of tears. She knew the brunette was under a lot of pressure at work and dreamed of quitting. Now, it just looked like she had come home from a day in hell. 

“I need a hug,” Beca mumbled and Chloe jumped up. 

Beca never asked for hugs. It must be serious.

Chloe wrapped her arms around her soaking wet friend and patted her head, gently shushing her. 

Beca exhaled a breath she didn’t realize she had been holding. She felt her body relax against Chloe’s and she felt safe. She felt like her shitty day just got a little less shitty. Her nerves calmed, her brain ceased to overwork, and she found herself winding her own arms around the redhead to pull her closer.

Chloe really did give the best hugs. Beca would have to remember to ask for one more often.


	2. Bechloe: "Do you... well... I mean... I could give you a massage?" (T)

The way her muscles ached from her shoulders to her toes was almost excruciating. Chloe likes to think of herself as someone in shape, but being up on her feet all day every day was proving to be a little much. 

She thought she had solved the problem by buying a brand new pair of shoes to make standing a little easier. The shoes, however, were no match for the hours she worked and the damage that was already done. It was impossible to recuperate before doing it all over again.

“Oh my god,” Chloe said as she finally reached the door to their apartment on the third floor of an elevator-less building. The bottoms of her feet were literally throbbing. She couldn’t wait to prop them up on the sofa and just not move for at least an hour or two. 

She slipped the key into the door but stopped short of pushing it open. She could smell something cooking inside. Well, more like something burning.

“Shit, shit, shit, shit,” she heard as she opened the door and dropped her bag to the floor. 

A gentle smile crept onto her lips as she saw her girlfriend pull something that resembled an oversized lump of charcoal out of the oven. She thought maybe it was supposed to be a ham, but there was no way for her to know for sure. 

“Fuck,” Beca mumbled as she dropped the pan onto the counter loudly. She put her hands on her hips and stared at it as if it was the ham’s fault.

Chloe could hear her continuously mumbling something under her breath, she figured curses, as she poked at the meat with a fork. 

“You know, just because it looks like that on the outside doesn’t mean the inside won’t be so bad,” Chloe spoke, causing the brunette to turn quickly on her heels to look at her.

“You’re home!” Beca said with wide eyes, not looking particularly excited. “Crap.” 

“Should I leave, or…?” Chloe asked, pointing towards the door. There was no way in hell she was going back down those stairs, but she couldn’t resist the look she knew she’d get from Beca by insinuating she ought to. 

“NO!” Beca said sharply and a little loudly. She held her hands out and rushed towards Chloe. “I didn’t mean it like that. I just was hoping to have all of this done to surprise you before you got here,” she explained. She had a firm grip on Chloe’s hands now.

“Awe, Becs,” Chloe cooed as she quickly pecked Beca on the forehead. “Consider me surprised,” Chloe grinned as she looked past Beca and to what she guessed was a ham. It somewhat smelt like a ham.

When Chloe looked back at Beca, she saw the brunette now sported a good blush on both cheeks. It made Chloe’s heart pound a little harder. Their relationship was still fresh (although they lived together in L.A. That was a thing before they were). It was in that new/awkward stage where they couldn’t believe it was actually happening, but at the same time, they couldn’t believe that they hadn’t started it sooner. Beca was still a nervous wreck around her and, frankly, Chloe found it adorable. 

“Come on, let’s see if this thing is edible or not,” Chloe said while poking at Beca’s stomach to make her move.

“No, you sit.” Beca pushed her towards the couch instead. “I did this because you’ve been working so hard,” 

Usually, Chloe would protest. She would insist on cutting up the ham to show Beca that maybe (but more than likely) she didn’t ruin it. But, she couldn’t resist the urge to just relax for the rest of the night before going back to her painful routine the next day.

“How was your day?” Chloe asked once she was situated on the couch and peeling her socks off. She had a few blisters on the back of her heel. She cursed that fact that she didn’t get better shoes sooner. It honestly would have made all the difference. 

“Great,” Beca mumbled from the kitchen. Chloe knew she was too concentrated on cutting the ham to really pay attention to anything else. “Oh my god!” Beca screeched suddenly and the knife clattered to the floor. 

“What?” Chloe asked, jumping up to see what Beca had done and hopefully not seeing any blood or severed fingers.

“It actually looks decent on the inside!” Beca was smiling from ear to ear.

Once she saw that Beca was okay, the pain of her feet hitting the floor too forcefully registered with her brain. It was ridiculous, but she actually felt tears burning the back of her eyes as she slowly lowered to her knees onto the couch.

Beca turned in her triumph to see Chloe’s forced smile. Concern washed over her face. “Oh shit, I didn’t mean to scare you. Are you okay? I just—”

“I’m fine, Becs.” Chloe turned to sit properly on the couch as Beca tentatively walked towards her. “My feet are just killing me,” she groaned and let her head fall back on the couch. 

“Do you… well… I mean… I could give you a massage?” Beca suggested as she sat on the opposite end of the couch. 

Chloe’s face lit up. Not only at the complete Beca-ness of that sentence, awkwardness and all, but the thought of having her new girlfriend’s hands soothe her. Chloe knew just how well Beca worked with her hands (*wink, wink*), so the thought of a massage from the brunette made the urge to not break down into tears almost unbearable.

“I honestly would love nothing more,” Chloe replied.

Beca grinned and patted her lap in response. Chloe turned so her feet were now resting on Beca’s thighs. 

“Tell me about your day,” Beca said sweetly as she gently took Chloe’s right foot into her hands. She squeezed gently and pushed upwards with her thumbs along the arc of Chloe’s foot.

“It was good, believe it or not,” Chloe said as she concentrated on what Beca’s hands were doing. The brunette was focusing on each individual toe now. “We managed to save the ferret I was telling you about. Billy? He pulled through last night.”

Beca smiled softly and pushed a little harder on the ball of Chloe’s foot. 

“Good lord, you’re good at that,” Chloe moaned as the tension finally seemed to fall from her foot. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back again, completely soaking in the feeling. 

She could hear Beca chuckle and then switch feet. “Tell me more about Billy.”

Chloe went on and on about the ferret that got into a little tussle with a dog. When he was brought to them, it wasn’t looking so good. 

“He should be able to go home tomorrow,” Chloe finished. She was watching Beca again who had moved up to massaging the redhead’s calves. 

When their eyes met, Beca gave her that smirk and Chloe couldn’t handle it anymore. She reached down and grabbed the brunette’s hands, pulling her up until they were face to face. 

“You’re the best girlfriend, you know that?” Chloe asked, their noses slightly brushing. 

Instead of answering, Beca just grinned and then pressed her lips against Chloe’s.


	3. Bechloe: "It's six o'clock in the morning. You are not having vodka." (T)

“...Becs…” Chloe whispered, nudging her girlfriend with her toe under the covers. “Becs, get up…” she said with another poke with her big toe.

Beca groaned and rolled so her back was now facing Chloe.

Chloe grinned slightly and wrapped her arm around the brunettes petite frame. She let her hand slide up under Beca’s shirt until she we firmly gripping her right breast.

“I’m up!” Beca sniffed as she tried to sit up straight. She fumbled a bit until she was once again facing who she considered to be a red headed goddess in the morning and at all time. “You play dirty Ms. Beale,” she mumbled, letting her eyes drift closed once again.

“Are you seriously about to fall back asleep?” Chloe asked as she leaned forward and pressed her lips to Beca’s. She gave her nipple a little pinch to let Beca know she still had a hand on her.

“Don’t start something you don’t intend to finish,” Beca basically growled as she rolled on top of her girlfriend.

Chloe squealed and let her hand fall out from under Beca’s shirt. They immediately found perch on the brunettes hips as Beca rolled them, causing Chloe to moan.

Beca dove down and captured Chloe’s lips with her own. She bit down playfully on the redheads bottom lip, eliciting yet another moan.

“SPRING BREAK, BITCHES!!” Stacie yelled from outside Chloe’s door.

“Fuck,” Beca mumbled as she looked over at the clock. It was blinking 5:15 am. “Chlo, why the hell am I awake?”

“Sex?” Chloe answered with a sheepish grin. “But also we have to leave in an hour for the beach.”

“Uggghhh,” Beca groaned as she rolled off of Chloe.

Before she could settle, Chloe was up and pulling Beca out of bed.

“Nooooooo,” Beca groaned loudly.

“If you get up now we can shower together,” Chloe settled.

She watched as Beca’s eyebrow lifted in interest as she thought the offer over.

“Fine,” she grumbled as she finally got up. She walked past Chloe towards the door, receiving a playful slap to the behind in the process.

“Hop to it!” Chloe said playfully as she started to tickle the brunette. She couldn’t help but love the fact that if anyone else was making Beca scurry to the bathroom like she was, her girlfriend definitely would have hurt them.

-

“Are you pitches done doing the do already?” Fat Amy asked as Beca and Chloe entered the kitchen.

Beca cut her eyes to Chloe, who she was still a little upset with for waking her so early. Although, after the events that took place in the shower she was finding it difficult to hold a grudge.

Instead of answering, Beca made her way to the cabinet that held the cereal.

“It’s beach time bitches,” Stacie said. “I have the road trip playlist set and we are going to jam the whole five hours there.”

“Oh sweet Jesus,” Beca said as she changed the direction of her hand from reaching to the cereal cabinet to reaching for the liquor cabinet.

She managed to get a bottle of vodka out before Chloe immediately grabbed it from her.

“It is six o’clock on the morning. You’re not having vodka.”

“Buzzkill,” Beca mumbled.

Just as the words left her mouth, Stacie started to blare _Baby_ by Justin Bieber.

Chloe and Beca locked eyes before Beca lunged for the vodka.

“No!” Chloe yelled as she turned and stuck her butt out to keep Beca from reaching her goal.

Beca wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s waist and picked her up off the floor. She spun Chloe around until Chloe was giggling uncontrollably.

When she placed her on the floor, they were both grinning. Beca leaned in and placed a kiss on Chloe’s lips, plucking the bottle of vodka from her hand.

“HA!” Beca yelled as she started to scurry away from Chloe. She was keeping her eyes on her girlfriend over her shoulder and not paying attention to what was in front of her. Just as she turned around, she noticed Jessica who promptly plucked the bottle from Beca’s hand and tossed it back to Chloe. “DAMMIT!”


	4. Jessley: "Not everyone is out to get you. Stop thinking that. It's annoying." (T+)

Drugs are bad. Jessica knows that. But sometimes the acapella parties could get a little wild. And when they got wild, things got passed around. Especially when the High Notes showed up.

“How many hits have you had?” Ashley asked as she looked up from her phone and to her girlfriend. All the other Bellas were past drunk.

Beca was the only one not drunk, but she was high. Well, besides Jessica. Ashley wasn’t sure what possessed her girlfriend to try the drug for the first time the night before graduation, but here they were.

“Is he looking at me funny?” Jessica whispered to Ashley as she leaned forward.

“No, he’s looking at his phone,” Ashley replied. She was really regretting being the designated driver.

“What about that guy?” Jessica asked.

“Same guy, and no he’s still not looking at you.”

Jessica huffed and cuddled up to Ashley more, hiding her face behind Ashley’s arm.

“I think Chloe is plotting against me,” Jessica whispered.

“Why is Chloe plotting against you?”

“Because I smiled at Beca.”

“Geez,” Ashley exhaled and Jessica sat up to look at her.

Her blonde hair was curled and a little messy. Her eyes were wide and her lips were pressed together in a thin line. She kept looking around as if someone was waiting for her to drop her guard so they could attack.

If Ashley wasn’t so bored and angry about not getting to join in on the fun, she would have thought it was hilarious. She could see Chloe having to put up with a paranoid Beca not too far away.

“What if the Treblemakers poisoned all of our drinks? They’ve never wanted us to succeed. They’re just looking out for themselves.”

“The Treblemakers aren’t even here, babe.”

“But that makes their plan even better!” Jessica said as she looked at Ashley closely. “If they aren’t here then people wouldn’t suspect them.”

Ashley just rolled her eyes.

“DUDE!” Beca yelled as she stumbled towards Jessica. “Psst, hey, I think they’re watching us.”

“I know!” Jessica replied.

“Wait, who?” Chloe asked as she came up behind Beca. It was nice for Ashley to see that she wasn’t drunk or high at least. So, she wasn’t completely alone.

“The people in the phone!” Beca replied as she looked over her shoulder at Chloe.

“They’re everywhere..” Jessica whispered to Ashley.

“I bet he’s one of them,” Beca hissed as she pointed to someone from the High Notes. “He’s always there.”

“Where?” Ashley asked. 

“ _There,_ ” Jessica replied. She let her eyes linger on Ashley until they widened and she scooted away from her. “You’re one of them, too, aren’t you?”

“Okay, we’re going to go,” Ashley said loudly as she stood up. “Chloe, can you drive the other girls home?”

“Yep, I’m about to round them up before Becs starts some weird rumors like last time,” Chloe sighed. “See you guys back at the house.”

Ashley took Jessica’s arm and started to lead her away from the party. The blonde kept looking around expectantly.

“Not everyone is out to get you,” Ashley told her. “Stop thinking that. It’s annoying.”

“That’s what someone who was after me would _want_ me to think!”

“Get in the car,” Ashley huffed and made sure to fasten the seatbelt around her very high and very paranoid girlfriend.


	5. Jessley: "Just smile. I really need to see you smile right now." (T)

Something was wrong with Jessica.

Ashley was the first to notice it of course, and she had been walking on eggshells around the blonde for a couple of days now. The other Bellas had finally caught on, noticing that the usually bright and sunshiny Jessica had missed one of their mandatory (according to Chloe) dinners.

“What’s the matter with her?” Beca asked as she stood by Ashley in the doorway to Jessica’s room.

She was sitting at her desk, staring down at a notebook but not writing anything. Her pen was gliding from one side of the page to another; just making dark marks across the otherwise clean paper.

“I don’t know,” Ashley answered. She could feel that something bad was happening down in the pit of her stomach, but she couldn’t figure out what it was. “She hasn’t been herself in a couple of days.”

That earned her a look from Beca who surely hadn’t noticed. Not only was she distracted with her new internship she thought she was hiding so well (Jessica and Ashley had figured it out maybe after a week of Beca sneaking off daily), but she had other things on her plate too. Honestly, Jessica and Ashley were usually the first two to figure things out but the last to even be acknowledged as part of the group.

They were okay with it though. They had each other. Or, that’s what Ashley thought. Maybe it had finally gotten to Jessica. Maybe she was feeling sad about basically being invisible or underappreciated. Granted, they had become more to the group since their first year as Bellas, but still. Ashley knew how it could mess with one’s mind, but she had never really been one to put stock into what people thought of her.

That was until she met Jessica. She had fallen head over heels for the blonde, and they had been an item their first year at Barden together. Inseparable was more like it. Not only did the Bellas make room for Chloe beside Beca, but they made room for Jessica beside Ashley. She wasn’t even sure they realized it. They were all so caught up in the fact that their two captains wouldn’t confess their feelings for each other that they might have missed the love that had been blooming all along in the open.

“I’m worried,” Chloe said. She had joined Ashley and Beca in the doorway.

The three friends watched Jessica; Beca with her arms cross over her chest, Chloe chewing on her bottom lip, and Ashley leaning up against the doorframe.

“Should I try to talk to her?” Chloe asked.

“No,” Ashley said with a shake of her head. “I think we should leave her alone tonight. I’ve tried talking to her, but she won’t budge.”

The two captains nodded and made their way towards Chloe’s room to discuss the set list Beca was struggling with.

Ashley stayed. She watched Jessica close the notebook and run her fingers through her hair. The feeling in the pit of her stomach stirred again and it was beginning to be too much to ignore.

**

The next day, Ashley stood outside Jessica’s closed door. She wanted nothing more than to barge in and drag her pretty blonde ass out of bed and force her to do something. She knew, however, that would only make things worse.

Jessica was delicate. She needed coaxing and love. Ashley knew she could be tough, especially when it was over something she loved, but sometimes she just needed a little tenderness.

Ashley knocked gently on her girlfriend’s door but received no reply. She tried the knob and found that it twisted easily. She pushed the door open to the dark room and left it open a crack so she could make her way to Jessica’s bed without tripping over something.

Usually her room was tidy and impeccably clean, but now it was a mes. Clothes were strewn about, plates and cups were collecting dust, and the smell wasn’t its usual sweet vanilla scent.  

“Babe,” Ashley said as she gently lowered herself next to the Jessica shaped lump in the covers. “I think it’s time you talk to me.”

Jessica shifted a little until her face was visible from where it had previously been hidden under the sheets.

“There’s nothing to talk about,” she mumbled.

“Jess,” Ashley said sternly. “I’m worried. Something’s wrong and you won’t talk to me about it. That’s never happened. You talk to me about _everything_.”

“There’s nothing to talk about,” Jessica said a little more sternly as she sat up. “If I could tell you what was wrong, I would.”

“What do you mean?”

Jessica furrowed her brows and looked down at where she was fidgeting with her fingers. Ashley could tell she was truly trying to find the right words.

“Do you ever just feel so sad for no reason?” Jessica finally asked. “I mean, I was fine. I’ve been fine for so long, but then something just snapped.”

Ashley listened closely as Jessica went into detail about her struggle with depression when she was younger. She knew about a little bit of it, but her girlfriend had never gone into great detail. Now she knew why. It was a little scary, but she was more hurt that Jessica didn’t tell her sooner. She could have been there for her. She could have maybe made a difference or helped.

“I haven’t felt this way in _so_ long,” Jessica finished. Her pain filled eyes landed on Ashley’s concerned ones. “It’s nothing you did, it’s nothing anyone did. I’m just sad.”

“But what can I do to help?” Ashley asked. She had a firm grip on Jessica’s hand now, and she wasn’t going to be letting go anytime soon.

Ashley was trying to think of anything she could do to make it easier on the love of her life. Jessica was just looking at her. Studying her. Ashley was used to being the object of Jessica’s fascination, but the way she was looking at her now felt _heavier_. Like it meant more.

“Just smile,” Jessica finally spoke. It wasn’t what Ashley was expecting. “I really need to see you smile right now.”

“Jess, you don’t have to-”

“Please? It’s my favorite thing in the world,” Jessica said sweetly.

She gave Ashley’s hand a squeeze to tell her she truly meant it, and that fact alone put a smile on the girl’s face. Jessica even responded with a weak smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes, but it was a start.

“You’re such a cheeseball,” Ashley giggled as she crawled further into the bed so she could hold Jessica.

“I’m your cheeseball,” Jessica replied as she cuddled closer to her girlfriend.

“Yes you are, and I’m here for you. You have to talk to me about these things.”

“I will, and I’m sorry.”

“I love you,” Ashley whispered as she pressed a kiss to the top of Jessica’s head.

“I love you, too,” Jessica sighed and drifted off back to sleep.


	6. Bechloe: "I don't want to hear your excuse. You can't just give me wet-willies!" (T)

The deadline was quickly approaching. Beca likes to think she usually did well under pressure. She could crank out mixes like nobody’s business when the Bellas are in a bind, but ask her to produce original content? Why the fuck was that so hard?

Her patience was wearing thin. She had been staring at her mixing board for _hours_. No, scratch that, _days_. Her deadline was one week away and Beca had more on her plate that she could manage. The panic was setting in.

_Is it hot in here?_

Beca pulled at the collar of her flannel until finally she just took it off.

“Ooh, I came just in time!” Chloe said as she opened the door to their bedroom to find her girlfriend stripping out of her overshirt and leaving her with only a tank top and skinny jeans.

To Chloe, it was when Beca looked sexiest. It always reminded her of the Beca she first fell in love with. Oh, how they had both grown over the seven years they’d known each other, and six months they’d been dating.

“No funny business,” Beca said in her best stern voice. “I have to get this done.”

“I haven’t done anything. You were the one stripping,” Chloe said as she held up her hands in defense.

Beca didn’t even look up. She kept staring at her computer screen, clicking around while making no progress at all.

Chloe crawled onto the bed and sat next to Beca. She watched as the brunette stuck her tongue out past her teeth just a bit. She couldn’t resist. She just needed Beca’s attention for, like, ten minutes.

She scooted closer until their legs were touching.

Beca didn’t move.

Chloe hooked her arm through Beca’s and rested her head on Beca’s shoulder.

Beca still didn’t move.

She let out a loud sigh and snuggled even closer to her girlfriend.

“Chlo,” Beca said, still not paying enough attention to her girlfriend. “What are you doing?”

“I missed you,” Chloe whined as she rested her chin on Beca’s shoulder so she could look at her. “I’ve been gone all day and you’re not even acknowledging me.”

“I acknowledged you, and then I acknowledged that I have a deadline that isn’t looking like it’s going to be met at the moment,” Beca replied. “You can do whatever you want, dude, but I have to finish this.”

Chloe narrowed her gaze at Beca. That sounded like a challenge to her. Maybe it was because she was in a good mood and wanted Beca to share that mood, but she felt compelled to at least get the brunette to look at her for more than ten seconds. It was important for Beca to look at her.

“Whatever I want?” Chloe asked, just to clarify.

“Yeah, sure, whatever,” Beca mumbled. Her eyebrows were pulled together in concentration and her mouth was still slightly parted as she continued to stare at the computer screen.

Chloe laid there for a second, thinking about all the different ways she could annoy Beca at the moment. She wasn’t sure why she felt like she needed to, but she did, and so annoy Beca is what she would do. She looked over at the clock and decided to make it a little more interesting. A wager with herself, if you will. She bet herself she could get Beca to break within the hour.

**6:43 p.m.**

She started with poking. It usually worked to get the brunette riled up. Chloe gently pressed her pointer finger to Beca’s cheep a couple of times before moving to her nose.

“Are you serious right now?” Beca asked, swatting at Chloe but not looking at her.

**6:52 p.m.**

Chloe pulled her foot up and stuck it in Beca’s face.

“Dude stop, your feet stink,” Beca mumbled, once against swatting at Chloe but not looking at her.

**6:59 p.m.**

“Becs,” Chloe said as she sat by her girlfriend. “Beca,” she repeated when the brunette didn’t answer. “Beca.” She poked her stomach. “Beca, hey, Becs.” Chloe sat up on her knees and leaned closer until her nose was pressed against Beca’s cheek. “Beca.”

“What?” Beca finally answered, clearly annoyed.

“Can you hear me?”

“Yes, I can hear you.”

“Why won’t you answer me?”

**7:08 p.m.**

Chloe was now sprawled out over Beca’s legs, head resting on her knees, computer screen blocking the view of her beautiful girlfriend.

“Hey, Becs?”

“Yeah,”

“Would you be mad if I bit your knee?”

“Why wouldn’t that make me mad?” Beca asked, clearly confused.

“Why _would_ it make you mad?” Chloe fired back. When Beca didn’t answer, she changed her tactic. “What about your hand?”

“Oh my god.”

**7:10 p.m.**

“Well,” Chloe said, straightening herself up so she was once again next to Beca. She held her arm out with her hand splayed open. “Can I at least hold your hand?”

That got her an eye roll, but not a single glance in her direction (and no hand holding).

**7:16 p.m.**

“Yeah, I’m sitting right next to her,” Chloe said to Stacie over the phone. “No, she won’t budge.”

**7:22 p.m.**

“I’m working on it right now,” Beca said to someone over the phone.

“Who’s that?” Chloe whispered as she plopped herself on her knees again, now with a bowl of popcorn.

“I think I’m finally making some headway,”

“Who is that?”

“Yeah, she’s right beside me.”

“Who are you talking to?”

“She’s being annoying.”

“WHO IS IT?”

**7:35 p.m.**

“Do you love me?” Chloe asked as she stared at Beca.

“Of course,”

“Are you mad at me?”

“Maybe a little,”

“Ughh,” Chloe groaned and rolled her eyes.

**7:39 p.m.**

“I swear to god Beca, if you don’t look at me right now…”

“Ten more minutes, Chlo,” Beca mumbled.

Chloe sat, Indian style and with her arms crossed over her chest, with a pout on her face. She was staring daggers at Beca, but she STILL hadn’t looked at her. If Beca would just _look_ at her.

**7:42 p.m.**

Stacie waltzed into the bedroom to find Chloe with her head hanging off the side of the bed, legs thrown over Beca’s, and Beca not paying her a lick of attention. She resembled an abandoned, bored, puppy.

She waltzed over to the other side of the brunette. Chloe propped up on her elbows as she watched Stacie stick her finger in her mouth and then into Beca’s ear.

“Dude! What the fuck?” Beca yelled as she quickly brought her hand to her ear and wiped furiously.

“I had to do it. You deserved it,” Stacie said as she popped her finger back in her mouth and went to put it in Beca’s ear again.

Beca squirmed away, pushing her laptop off her lap and knocking Chloe off the bed in the process. Chloe landed with a thud that seemed to go unnoticed.

“I don’t want to hear your excuse. You can’t just give me wet-willies!” Beca told her. “And what the hell did I do to deserve that?”

Stacie held her arms out as if to present Chloe to Beca. Chloe sat up from the floor in a huff to finally see Beca paying attention to her.

“Holy shit. Dude, you’re blonde!”


	7. Jessley: "I'm not wearing a dress."/"If you can't sleep... we could have sex?" (M)

“I’m not wearing a dress,” Ashley says sternly as she looks at Jessica through the mirror.

“Please? Just for tomorrow?” Jessica begs as she holds up a black and white polka dotted dress.

“Not gonna happen,” Ashley replies and plops down on the bed. “I will wear my nicest pantsuit and that’s all I’m willing to offer.”

“ _Fine_ ,” Jessica huffs as she sits down beside her girlfriend. “It’s just a stupid work thing anyway. No one is really going to be paying us any attention.”

“They never do,” Ashley sighs and falls back onto the bed, arms flung out and legs dangling off the edge. “What time is it?”

“Almost midnight,” Jessica answers.

“Really?” Ashley asks as she looks over at the clock on their bedside table. “It doesn’t feel that late. I’m not even tired.”

“Well…” Jessica turns and crawls over Ashley so she’s now straddling her hips. “If you can’t sleep… we could have sex?”

“Ms. Smith!” Ashley feigns shock. “I’ve never heard you be so forward!”

“Yeah, well,” Jessica shrugs as she leans down and lets her lips linger just out of reach of Ashley’s. “Sometimes a girl’s needs just overtake her manners.”

“I like the way that sounds,” Ashley answers and closes the distance between them.

Jessica immediately slips her tongue into Ashley’s mouth, pulling a moan from the dark haired girl. Jessica was pretty innocent when it came to things, but she sure knew how to kiss, and she knew just what to do to make Ashley make those beautiful sounds.

Ashley let her hands rest on Jessica’s hips, digging her nails in gently as Jessica gives her just a hint of relief with the roll of her hips.

The kiss deepens even more and Jessica manages to slip her hands under Ashley’s shirt to pull it over her head. She lets her fingertips skim over skin and then cup perfect breasts. Her favorite breasts.

Articles of clothing go flying as they both race to undress each other the rest of the way. Jessica wasted no time in let her fingers dance down Ashley’s body and settle right where she was longing to be touched.

“Shit,” Ashley exhales as Jessica attaches her lips to her neck. She nibbles just a bit under her ear to add a little contrast to the pleasure. The feeling of Ashley’s hands tangled in her own hair, tugging a little harder than necessary, spurs her on.

When she slips her fingers inside Ashley, the grip intensifies. Jessica can’t help but let out a little hiss that makes her thrust her fingers in harder.

She finds Ashley’s lips again, crushing her own against them and devouring her. Jessica couldn’t pinpoint what exactly had gotten into her so suddenly, but the heat and intimacy she was feeling was addicting.

When she feels Ashley getting close, she pulls away from her and lets her head dip so that her lips close over the same spot she had been working on earlier. Ashley squirms under her touch, nearing the end, and then stiffens completely when Jessica pushes and pulls with the curl of her finger in just the right spot a couple of times.

Ashley’s hold on Jessica tightens as she’s coaxed through her orgasm. Jessica doesn’t mind the ache from her hair being pulled or the ache in her arm. She just needs Ashley to be closer, she needs a little relief herself.

“Oh my god,” Ashley moans as Jessica kisses gently around the now bruised spot on her neck. The blonde is rocking her hips a little, trying to ease the dull throbbing that’s appeared between her own legs. “What has gotten into you?”

“Are you complaining?” Jessica asks as she pushes herself up so she can look at Ashley directly with a grin spread across her face.

The feeling of Ashley’s hand finally slipping down between her legs has Jessica’s arms giving out. Her body falls against her girlfriend’s heavily, but Ashley is already rolling her so that her back is now pressed into the bed.

“Not even a little bit,” Ashley replies softly. “But now it’s your turn,” she adds as she slowly kisses her way down Jessica’s body.


	8. Bechloe: "Stop being so cute." and "Here, take my blanket."

Chloe never loved someone like she loved Beca. She knew it from the moment she saw her at the activities fair that the “alt” girl was going to be special in her life. It might have taken them a few years to actually figure it out, but now they were here: living together in New York, with a dog and no third roommate to interrupt them at any point ever.

“Come here, Titan,” Chloe said as she squatted down and held her hand out.

Their three year old corgi jumped up from it’s spot in front of the couch and scurried over to Chloe’s outstretched hand.

“Good boy,” Chloe said in her ‘dog’ voice as Beca calls it. She scratched behind his ears and sat down completely on the floor so he could give her kisses.

“Chlo,” Beca called from the bedroom. “Chloe, is that you?”

“Yeah,” Chloe called back. Titan crouched down on the floor and pounced onto Chloe, attacking her face with kisses. “Oh my god, stop being so cute!” Chloe giggled as Titan continued to lick her.

She heard the pitter patter of Beca’s bare feet slapping the hardwood floor as she made her way towards the living room. She was dressed in her pajama bottoms and t-shirt already, hair pulled up into a messy bun and face free of makeup.

“Took you long enough,” Beca huffed as she sat down beside Chloe on the floor. She wrapped her arm around her girlfriend’s waist and pulled her close, kissing the side of her face tenderly. “I missed you.”

“I missed you, too,” Chloe replied as she turned to steal a proper kiss from the brunette’s lips. Beca pulled her even closer, fingers digging into Chloe’s side. “Not that I don’t love this clinginess, but what’s going on?”

“I’ve just been thinking a lot about you today,” Beca mumbled, her face tucked in next to Chloe’s neck. Her hot breath sent chills down the redhead’s spine.

“What about me?” Chloe asked. She was eager to know what had her usual standoffish girlfriend holding onto her for dear life. Not that Chloe was going to complain. It was like heaven for her.

“I had a bad dream last night, and when I woke up you were gone.”

“Oh, sweetie,” Chloe said gently. She reached up and stroked the side of Beca’s cheek as she looked into her deep blue eyes. “I’m sorry. I had to be at work early this morning. I forgot to tell you yesterday.”

“No, it’s fine, I just…” Beca trailed off as she looked back down at Titan who was sprawled out over her legs. “It was so real, and I just needed to see that you were okay today.”

“I’m perfect,” Chloe whispered. She slipped her knuckle under Beca’s chin and tilted it up to face her. “Lucky for you,” Chloe said as she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Beca’s jawline. “I don’t have to be at work tomorrow,” she went on. She pressed a kiss to her nose. “So, I am all yours tonight for as long as you want me,” she finished in a low, seductive voice. She kissed her lips softly, but then a little more firmly when she felt Beca’s hand fall on her thigh.

She let her tongue swipe at Beca’s lip, and then enter her mouth with ease. She quickly took control of the kiss, drawing a sigh from Beca and a little firmer grip on her thigh.

“Don’t think…” Beca said, then kissed Chloe again before adding, “that I won’t come back to this later.” Another kiss. “But I’ve been dying to watch the new episode of the _Handmaid’s Tale_ all day.”

“Oh my goodness, me too. Sex can wait.” Chloe jumped up from the floor (causing Titan to jump up too) and offered her hands to Beca who took them gratefully. She pulled her tiny frame up and wrapped her arm around Beca’s torso to pulled her flush against her. “Maybe we can still make out a little during the commercial breaks?”

Beca just nodded. Her feet were just barely touching the floor, but she didn’t mind for once. She wrapped her arms around Chloe’s neck and pulled her back in for a kiss.

The two kissed their way to the couch. Beca settled in her usual spot while Chloe pulled up the show they were both so eager to watch. Chloe pulled the blanket over her legs and cuddled up next to Beca.

She was glad that there was a short ad just before the episode started, because Beca’s fingers were intertwined with hers and her thumb was drawing lazy circles on her skin. She took the moment to press a kiss to Beca’s shoulder, earning her a kiss on the temple, and then the show started.

**

About halfway through the episode, Chloe noticed Beca was curled up more than usual. Her arms were tucked around her torso and her legs were pulled up under her. Their making out had stopped all together because they were both so interested in the episode that during the commercial breaks they just discussed what they had just seen.

“Are you cold?” Chloe asked as she continued to study her girlfriend.

“A little,” Beca replied.

“Here, take my blanket.” Chloe untangled her legs from the mess of blanket and threw some over Beca. “Better?”

“Yeah,” Beca smiled as she relaxed a little. She pulled the blanket up over her arms and under her chin while simultaneously scooting even closer to Chloe. “Much better,” she exhaled as she rested her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder.

They sat cuddled up until the episode ended. Beca was still shivering slightly by the time it was over and Chloe could feel how icy cold her hands were.

“Here,” Chloe said as she sat up and threw one leg over Beca so she was not straddling her hips. “I think it’s time we properly warm you up.”

Beca grinned and rested her hands on Chloe’s hips as the redhead dipped down to capture her lips once again. It took a minute for Chloe to get used to the coldness of Beca’s hands on her skin, but they were quickly warming up along with the rest of her body.


	9. Jessley: "I need a place to stay" (T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains a little violence

Jessica’s legs were throbbing. She wasn’t much of a runner besides what Aubrey made them do in practice. That cardio was light compared to what she was doing now.

Running from her problems was a habit she needed to break, but she had never actually physically ran from them.

“JESSICA!” he yelled from behind her. She ran even harder. She could feel the sweat tickling her forehead and a single bead break free to run down her temple.

Her breathing was labored. There was a stitch in her side that was getting harder and harder to ignore. She turned a corner sharply and pushed herself even harder. Her heart sank when she saw a chain link fence about fifty yards up and nowhere to turn.

Instead of slowing down, Jessica charged the fence at full speed and jumped. She clung to the links and lifted herself up and over the fence.

She landed with a thud on the other side. The pain that shot through her arm made her wince and tears form in her eyes.

The rattling of the fence pulled her out of her own pain. His glaring eyes were close to black, his snarl was nasty, and his hands gripped the fence until his knuckles were white.

“I’ll find you,” he hissed.

Jessica pushed herself up from the ground, wincing a the pain in her rest, and started running again.

“I WILL FIND YOU!” he screamed.

Jessica ran. She ran until her legs couldn’t hold her anymore, and then she ran some more. She ran until she stumbled up the front steps of a familiar apartment building. She pounded her good hand against the wooden door until it swung open.

Ashley’s sleep blurred eyes looked back at Jessica’s panic filled eyes.

“I need a place to stay,” Jessica rushed out, looking over her shoulder to make sure she wasn’t followed.

“Jess? Wha-”

“Can I please come in?”

“Y-yeah,” Ashley stuttered as she opened the door wider.

Jessica pushed her way in until she was sitting on the couch. She cradled her wrist to her chest and felt hot liquid running down her arm. She looked at the blood that was staining her clothes. She hadn’t noticed how messy she was. She stood up quickly from the couch, not wanting to stain it.

“What happened?” Ashley asked. Her eyes were wide now as if she was just processing the state her friend was in. “God, Jessica, what happened?” she repeated, a little more panicked.

“There was this guy, and he… he…” she trailed off as she broke down into tears. “He was chasing me, and I…”

“Shh… you don’t have to tell me right now,” Ashley shushed her. “Sit, please,” she added as she gently placed her hands on Jessica’s shoulders.

“I don’t want to stain your couch,” Jessica protested as she was pushed back down carefully.

“Don’t be stupid,” Ashley told her. She sat down beside the blonde and continued to take in her state. “I’m going to the bathroom to get you some bandages.”

Jessica watched as Ashley disappeared down the hall. She heard her rummaging through the drawers for any type of supplies. Jessica got up and peaked out the window to make sure there was no one lurking.

“I found some gauze,” Ashley said when she came back into the living room. “Jess, you need to sit down.”

“Sorry,” Jessica mumbled as she made her way back to the couch. She sat down and looked down at her wrist. It was starting to swell. She felt the couch dip next to her as Ashley settled back down.

“This may burn a little,” Ashley told her. She poured the peroxide on a cotton swab and pressed it to the cut.

Jessica hissed in pain and squeezed her eyes shut. The cut was deeper than she thought. She took deep breaths and exhaled loudly.

“Sorry,” Ashley winced as she removed the cotton swab. “You may need stitches.”

“No hospitals,” Jessica mumbled. She leaned back on the couch. She was exhausted. “Please, just put a band-aid on it.”

She could feel Ashley’s eyes boring into her, but she didn’t want to go to the hospital. She hated it. So many things went south in a hospital for the people she loved.

“I can’t just put a band-aid on it,” Ashley said just barely over a whisper. “You’re injured. You need to go-”

“He’ll find me if I go to the hospital,” Jessica snapped. “Just put a band-aid on it, or some tape, or get some damn glue, but I will not be going to a hospital.”

“Okay,” Ashley replied, defeated.

She did her best to patch up Jessica’s arm with what little bandage she had. The pain in Jessica’s face and groans made it harder. She moved to her wrist next, placing the gauze over the cuts and wrapping it the best she could in the wrap.

“Fuck!” Jessica screamed as Ashley pulled it tighter. Ashley had never heard Jessica curse before, but these were extreme circumstances.

“There, there, it’s all done,” Ashley said as she pinned the wrap so it would stay.

Jessica nodded and sat back up slowly. Her whole body hurt in a way she had never experienced before. Her eyes felt heavy, too heavy. They slowly started to slip closed.

A loud band made her open them wide again. The man was standing in the doorway, stalking towards them angrily.

“Who are you?” Ashley asked as she stood up, positioning her body in front of Jessica’s.

“I’m here for her,” he hissed. He shoved Ashley to the side where she fell and hit her head on the floor, hard.

“ASHLEY!” Jessica yelled as the man closed in on her.

**

Jessica sat up straight, gasping for breath. She looked around at Ashley. Then she looked down at her arm and down to her wrist. Everything was fine. She was in a cold sweat and her heart was pounding from the dream. It all seemed so real.

“Babe?” Ashley asked as she sat up, groggy.

Jessica looked over at her girlfriend. She was still getting used to waking up next to Ashley. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to her girlfriend’s eagerly.

“What’s going on?” Ashley asked as she pulled away.

“Bad dream,” Jessica mumbled and they laid back down. She cuddled close to Ashley, resting her head on her chest. “Just a bad dream…”


	10. Jessley: "Be you. No one else can." (T)

Chloe went to Jessica for everything. It started simple during Chloe’s second senior year with the Bellas. Asking her for choreography advice because Jessica had a background with dance. Then she would talk to Jessica about school, they started studying together, and then finally Chloe revealed that she was hopelessly in love with Beca.

Which was fine. Jessica was a good listener. She nodded in the right places and never really spoke. If Chloe needed actual advice she’d go to Beca. Or if she needed advice about Beca she’d go to Stacie. Jessica was just kind of a listener, and Jessica was okay with that.

Ashley wasn’t. Everything Chloe told Jessica was relayed on to Ashley (because when you tell someone you won’t tell anyone, their best friend doesn’t count… right?). Ashley saw how it was effecting Jessica.

She noticed the small things first. Jessica would use words like “totes” or “awes” which weren’t in her vocabulary before. Then Jessica started to dress differently. Chloe would let her borrow anything from her own closet, and most of the days Jessica showed up wearing a teal color blue or hot pink. Which was fine, because Jessica was a bright and vibrant person. Every bit of sunshine as Chloe.

But then, Ashley noticed that when she was handing out with Jessica, it was basically like hanging out with Chloe. She had picked up on her mannerisms, her speech, her wardrobe. It was terrifying really.

Ashley loved Jessica. The Jessica she met her first day as a Bella. The ray of absolute positivity that wore pigtails and polka dots and bounced with excitement. Granted, she still did some of those things, but she was different.

Their third year of Barden started off with Jessica being Jessica again. Apparently going home for the summer was like hitting the reset button.

Ashley had spent as much time with Jessica over the break as she could. Being hopelessly in love with her and all, it was kind of her priority. Jessica seemed to be into her too, but then they went back to school.

If Ashley thought Jessica turning into Chloe was bad, she was in for a rude awakening when Stacie started to come to the blonde to vent.

Jessica became reckless. She would leave the Bellas house late and come back in the early hours of the morning. She barely slept. She and Stacie were always out on the town, hooking up with people (well, Stacie was. Jessica was still too shy) and then stumbling home completely drunk. Her clothes became a little daring. She stopped using words like “totes” and “awes” and went back to a semi-normal vocabulary.

Ashley hated (but still loved) this Jessica. The two had really hit it off during the summer and the blonde was herself.

After spring break, Stacie stopped going to Jessica for advice because she had some kind of spiritual awakening on her trip to Bali. Stacie was now into the hippie stuff and Jessica was Jessica.

Ashley told her Jessica she loved her. The two kissed. They were together now and all seemed okay with the world.

That’s what Ashley thought at least. Then, one afternoon after her classes, she walked into Jessica’s room to find the blonde wearing all black and with headphones around her neck.

“Babe,” Ashley said as she plopped down on Jessica’s bed.

“Hmm,” Jessica replied, not taking her eyes off of whatever she was doing on her laptop.

“Been talking to Beca lately?” Ashley couldn’t resist. Jessica looked up at her, confused, and Ashley swore if she were to look at the blonde’s screen there would be some kind of mixing program on it.

Jessica’s face softened as she looked down at herself. A slow grin spread across her face as she looked back at Ashley through her heavily lined lids.

“I’m doing it again, aren’t I?” Jessica asked with a small giggle.

“Jess...” Ashley started. She had told the blonde this countless times and would continue to do so until it sunk in. She let her hand rest on Jessica’s ankle, giving it a light squeeze. “Be you. No one else can.”

Jessica pushed the headphone off of her neck and reached down to grab Ashley’s hands. She pulled her forward until they were laying side by side.

“I love you,” Ashley whispered, tucking some hair behind Jessica’s ear. “Not Chloe, not Stacie, and definitely not Beca.”

Jessica couldn’t help but giggle a little bit.

“I mean, I do love them. They’re our family, but I’m not _in_ love with them. They’re totally not my type.”

“Chloe might be.”

“Nope,” Ashley shook her head and smiled. “I have a thing for bubbly blondes named Jessica Smith and that’s all.”

The smile on Jessica’s face widened. It was more genuine than any other smile Ashley had ever seen dawn her lips.

“I love you, too.” Jessica leaned forward and pressed her lips to Ashley’s.

“You’re never allowed to be alone with Lilly. Got it?” Ashley asked when she pulled away.

Jessica giggled and kissed her girlfriend again. Ashley was right. She needed to just be herself, because apparently it was enough to have the greatest girl in the world fall in love with her.

 


	11. Bechloe: "Clear!" (T)

Chloe was practically immune to hangovers. She had suffered a few rough ones in her time, but usually she made sure her sunny disposition on life outweighed the shitty feeling going on inside of her. That was her philosophy. She would be bright and sunny even if she felt like death the night after drinking.

Beca, however, fully committed to the whole, “Oh my god I’m dying and I’m never drinking again” act. She rarely got up before noon the day after a heavy bender and usually that didn’t bother Chloe… well it did… but before they started dating she didn’t really feel like she had the right to mind.

Now that the two are engaged, living together, and their nights are are few and far between because of hectic schedules, she  _really_  minded when Beca didn’t get up early enough to suit her. Especially when they were on vacation with the Bellas and she wanted to get to the beach before the rest of the group so they could enjoy some alone time.

“Becs, pleeeeaaaasssee,” Chloe begged as she shoved her fiancée’s shoulder.

Beca wouldn’t budge. She just grumbled and turned over on her side so that her back was now facing Chloe.

“Rude,” Chloe mumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest.

She waited for two whole minutes before trying again. She nudged Beca playfully, wrapping her arm around the brunette’s torso and letting her hand slip under her shirt. When Beca didn’t respond, Chloe was a little shocked. That usually got her up and going in the mornings.

“Are you dead?” Chloe whispered as she poked Beca’s cheek.

Beca still didn’t move.

Chloe looked around their bed as an idea sprung to her mind. She got up from their bed quickly and not gently at all.

She practically skipped to the kitchen, her idea locking in her mind as she grabbed the tools she would need. She knew Beca was awake, just refusing to get up. She thought she might as well have a little fun with it.

She grabbed two spatulas from the drawer and a straw from the cabinet. She scurried back towards the bed. 

“Oh no!” she yelled as she jumped onto the mattress. “She’s flatlining!” she said suddenly as she straddled Beca, turning her onto her back. Chloe placed the spatulas on Becca’s chest. “Clear!” she yelled and did her best impression of a crash cart. 

To her amusement, Beca arched her back off the mattress at the perfect time to imitate being shocked and Chloe finally spotted a hint of a grin on the girl’s lips.

“We need to intubate!” Chloe said as she reached for the straw. Beca’s eyes shot open as Chloe’s hand pried her mouth open and stuck the straw in her throat.

Beca coughed and giggled as she swatted Chloe’s hands away before the redhead could choke her. She sat up and wrapped her arms around Chloe’s waist, squinting a little bit at the sunlight that was filtering through the glass door leading to the balcony.

“You’re such a weirdo, you know that?” Beca asked.

“I’m your weirdo,” Chloe grinned and pressed her lips to Beca’s. “But now that you’re up… TO THE BEACH!”

And with that, Chloe was up and throwing Beca’s clothes at her as Beca groaned and forced herself out of bed at the early time of 9:42 am.


	12. Bechloe: Beca is a badass, mysterious, sexy woman but she can't wait to get home and be dorky with girlfriend.

“Chloe, stop it,” Beca warned as her girlfriend held the magazine out of reach.

“Is Beca Mitchell secretly dating Channing Tatum? Inside sources say that it’s very possible!” Chloe read aloud. 

Beca reached for the magazine once more, but Chloe stuck her butt right in her gut and held her back. 

“Has the heartthrob finally tamed the wild singer?” Chloe laughed. “Beca was just seen last week partying it up with old friend Chloe Beale. Chances are Tatum is in over his head.”

“Chloeeeee,” Beca whined as she finally gave up. 

“Are we gal pals now?” Chloe asked as she put the magazine down. She straightened up and finally turned to face her girlfriend. “Because if we’re gal pals, then I definitely couldn’t do this…” Chloe leaned down and gently pressed her lips to Beca’s.

“You know how stupid those tabloids are,” Beca mumbled as she pulled away. She draped her arms over Chloe’s shoulders and nuzzled her nose into the crook of her neck. “They’re just… stupid.”

“I know, baby,” Chloe grinned. She loved when her girlfriend was like this. Even though it meant that Beca was going to have to leave soon, the way she got so clingy before a trip made Chloe’s heart soar. 

“I don’t wanna go to LA,” Beca mumbled. Chloe felt the brunette press her lips to her neck. Dangerously close to the spot that really just got Chloe going. 

“It’s only for a couple of days,” Chloe reassured her. “I’ll be right here waiting for you to come back.”

“Come with me.”

“You know I can’t,” Chloe reminded her. “But I can give you one last gift before you go. Just to make sure you know exactly what it is you’re coming home to.” 

Beca pulled back with a grin on her face. Chloe bent just enough to pick Beca up and wrap the brunette’s legs around her waist.  

“Chlo!” Beca giggled as Chloe started towards the bedroom. 

**

Chloe couldn’t help but chuckle at the pictures all over E! News and People’s Instagram feed. Beca would be furious when she got home and saw that the paparazzi had captured her picture with none other than Channing Tatum once again. As far as the world was concerned, they were officially dating.

The two were working on a movie together. Beca as a sort of biker chick that Tatum’s character owed money to. Chloe didn’t completely know the plot, mostly because she wanted to be just as surprised as everyone else when her girlfriend made her acting debut. 

Music had gotten Beca’s career started, but Chloe swears her image and need for privacy had sent her straight to the top. The fans couldn’t get enough of the girl that never really did anything except sing, write, and produce music. 

On her first solo tour, Beca was so overwhelmed by the events that she and Chloe took a full three weeks off after it was all over. It was just so funny to Chloe that everyone had this idea of Beca in their head, but she got to see the real Beca Mitchell every night. 

“Babe,” Beca called as the front door to their apartment opened. 

“In the kitchen,” Chloe replied as she exited off of her Insta feed. The news could wait. She wanted to see her girl.

Chloe heard Beca’s bags hit the floor and her girlfriend start running towards the kitchen. She braced herself and caught the flying brunette as she jumped and wrapped her legs around Chloe’s torso.

It was kind of their thing. Every time Beca got home she would rush to wherever Chloe was and just jump. Sometimes Chloe was standing, sometimes she was in bed, and other times she was on the couch or eating at the dining room table. She even did it once when Chloe picked her up at the airport early on in her career when the paparazzi couldn’t care less about who she was. 

“How were your meetings?” Chloe asked as she squeezed Beca tight. 

“Fine,” Beca answered. She peppered Chloe’s face in kisses causing the redhead to giggle. “Have I missed it?”

“Nope, the finale starts in ten minutes,” Chloe replied, knowing exactly what Beca was talking about.

“I’m going to change.” Beca let go of Chloe, pecked her on the cheek, and then ran off to go change clothes. 

Chloe wondered what Beca’s fans would think about her being such a nerd about Game of Thrones and basically any other fantasy show out there. 

She already had the popcorn and snacks set up in the living room, so she made her way to the couch. She grabbed her favorite blanket, fixed it over her legs. and pulled her phone out to check Twitter as she waited for Beca to return.

“What do you think?” Beca asked as she posed against the doorframe to their bedroom. 

Chloe looked up from her phone to see her girlfriend with one leg bent in front of her and one arm stretching up along the doorframe in a dragon onesie.

“Oh my god!” Chloe laughed. She covered her mouth with her hands. Her heart felt so full and happy that she was the only one to get to see this side of Beca Mitchell and that this goofball was completely hers. “You are such a dork!”

“It was only appropriate that we watch the Game of Thrones finale with at least ONE of us in a dragon onesie, don’t you think?” Beca asked as she hurried over to Chloe. She cozied up next to her girlfriend and placed a kiss on her jaw. 

“I missed you,” Chloe smiled as she captured Beca’s lip with her own. It was a tender kiss. One that made Chloe’s heart flutter.

“I missed you too,” Beca answered. She pecked Chloe on the lips once more before reaching for the bowl of popcorn so they could start their weekly viewing of Game of Thrones. 


	13. Bechloe: High School AU where Beca finds writing on the bathroom stall (part one)

Beca had seen that handwriting before. It was bubbly, perky, probably belonged to a cheerleader which made it even worse. 

‘Beca Mitchell has my heart!!’

That’s what the letters on the bathroom stall said. That’s what Fat Amy had rushed to tell Beca as she was minding her own business in the hallway, plotting her escape from third period.

“Who do you think did it?” Amy asked as she looked over Beca’s shoulder.

“Not sure,” Beca answered. She bent forward to get a better look. “Did they use a scented marker?” 

“Strawberry,” Fat Amy nodded. 

Beca looked over at her best friend with just a hint of concern on her face. She really wasn’t surprised though. 

“No one ever writes on bathroom stalls anymore. It must have been a dare,” Beca decided as she stood straight again. Her arms were crossed securely over her chest, making her feel a little bit better. “Whatever, I’m ditching. Do you want to come?”

“Ditch third period?” Amy asked. “No way. That’s my Home Economics class, and today we’re baking cakes.”

“Fine, just, cover for me if anyone asks,” Beca mumbled.

She pushed out of the bathroom door just the bell rang. As she rounded the corner towards the exit, she ran smack into someone else. Books and papers went flying everywhere as Beca hit the ground ass first. 

“Son of a bitch,” Beca mumbled as she righted the headphones hanging around her neck, now crooked from the fall.

“I am so sorry,” a sweet voice came from in front above her. 

“Yeah, well, you should be,” Beca answered as she looked up. She stopped short of finishing her threat when she saw two beautiful blue eyes staring back down at her. “Chloe Beale,” she smirked. “I should have known.”

“Beca,” Chloe said as she stooped down to gather her things. 

“Gonna take back that apology now?” Beca asked. She grabbed one of the papers and took a look at it. Her eyes widened. 

“Gimme that,” Chloe hissed as she grabbed the paper. “I do take it back. Watch where you’re going next time, Mitchell.” 

Beca turned as Chloe pushed by her, the scent of strawberry lingering behind. 

**

She should have never written that on the bathroom stall. Chloe  _knew_ it was a bad idea. It was too risky. Beca hated her. She never knew why, but the brunette was always just so rude to her so Chloe gave it right back to her. But the truth was, Chloe couldn’t stop thinking about Beca. They always said there was a thin line between love and hate.

She slammed the door to the stall shut and looked at her own writing. She didn’t even think to disguise her writing. No, better yet, she didn’t even THINK. She just did it. She was so overwhelmed by her feelings for Beca that morning when the girl showed up in her tank top and sleeveless cardigan. 

She was graduating in ten days. Chloe could hold on for ten more days. After that, she would never have to see the broody brunette again.

She looked at the writing on the stall one last time. She grabbed the water bottle she had thrown to the ground along with her book and splashed it all over the ink. She would fix this. Maybe Beca hadn’t even noticed it.

“Out nerds,” she heard Beca say from outside of the stall. 

Chloe scrubbed harder. It was coming off, just not quickly enough.

She heard the lock to the bathroom turn and everything was silent. 

“Open up, Beale,” Beca said as she knocked gently on the stall door. “I know it was you who wrote that pretty little message.”

Chloe swallowed hard. Her heart was pounding. She twisted the lid back on the bottle before opening the door and looking out at Beca’s shit-eating grin.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Chloe tried.

Beca’s eyes moved to where Chloe was trying to hide the bottle behind her back, and she lifted an eyebrow in response.

“Really?” Beca asked, still with that damn grin that made it hard for Chloe to focus.

She would have to try a different approach.

“It was a joke,” Chloe blurted out. “I was hoping it would embarrass you.”

“Mhmm,” Beca nodded. Chloe could tell she wasn’t buying it. 

The next thing she knew, Beca had nudged her back into the stall and closed the door behind them. She slid the lock into place and then turned, resting her back against the door, to look at Chloe. 

Those dark blue eyes were taunting her. She had never seen Beca this way. The way she was looking at Chloe had Chloe’s stomach in a knot. She noticed Beca’s eyes trail down her face and land on her lips as the brunette bit her own lower lip. 

“Fuck it,” Chloe exhaled as she surged forward. 

She pressed her lips against Beca’s. To her surprise, Beca was kissing her back with just as much fervor. Sparks were flying and Chloe didn’t want to stop. From what she could tell, Beca didn’t either. 

Chloe’s hand flew up to secure Beca’s face as Beca’s hands snaked around Chloe’s waist. 

She was completely overwhelmed by feelings. Every pint up aggression towards Beca unraveled. Every sweet though (some innocent and some not so innocent) unfolded as she lifted Beca’s leg to wrap around her hip. Beca moaned. 

Ten days. She would be graduating in ten days and boy was she screwed. 


	14. Bechloe: The Bellas overhear Chloe and Beca doing it and make fun of them for it afterwards

“Shut your mouths!” Fat Amy hissed as she pressed her ear up next to the door. 

The Bellas all gathered around Chloe’s bedroom door, waiting eagerly to see what Fat Amy had heard. From the sounds of it, Beca and Chloe’s captain meeting was going  _really_  well. 

“Oh my god,” Amy gasped as she jerked away from the door. 

“What?” Stacie asked as she pushed Fat Amy out of the way. She pressed her ear up to the door. 

“Ow!” she heard Chloe grunt from the other side of the door. 

“Oh shit, sorry!” Beca replied, her voice just as muffled.

“It’s fine, just, don’t stop,” Chloe moaned.

“Are you sure-”

“Beca. Don’t. Stop.” 

“Are they…?” Stacie asked as she took a step away from the room.

The noises that followed were undeniably exactly what Stacie thought they were doing.

“Fuck!” Beca cried out. 

“Oh shit,” Cynthia Rose gasped as the Bellas took a collective step back. 

It seemed that Beca and Chloe had forgotten that they weren’t alone in the house. 

“We should go,” Emily spoke up from the back. 

“No way, Legacy,” Amy grinned as she made herself comfortable on the floor next to the door. “I’m getting all the juicy details I can get. Shawshank will never live this one down.” 

“Harder,” they all heard Chloe pant. 

“Oh, this is going to be good,” Stacie agreed as she sat down on the floor next to Amy. 

**

Later that night, Beca poked her head out of Chloe’s room to check the hallway. 

“Clear,” she whispered as Chloe shuffled out of the room before her, looking completely unamused. A bump was starting to form on her forehead.

“We can be seen in the same room together, Beca,” Chloe huffed as she made her way to the kitchen. Beca followed close behind. “Besides, I think they’re all…” 

Chloe trailed off as she and Beca entered the kitchen to every Bella staring at them. She stopped abruptly, causing Beca to bump into her. The grin on Amy and Stacie’s faces was not a good sign. And Emily looked mortified.

“Fuck,” Beca exhaled as she put the pieces together.

“Not the first time we heard you say that tonight,” Stacie grinned as she put a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth. She wiggled her eyebrows as she pulled the spoon from her mouth slowly. 

Beca’s face flushed red. They knew. She and Chloe were too loud. She knew it was a bad idea to do  _that_  in the middle of the day. 

“Need some ice for that bump there, captain?” Amy asked. “We heard you take a pretty nasty hit during that  _meeting_.”

“Amy!” Beca snapped, but the blonde was just getting started. 

“No, I’m impressed! Sounded like Shawshank was really giving it to you and you definitely didn’ want her to stop. In fact -”

“That’s enough!” Beca interrupted her. 

“So, I’m guessing you guys heard…” Chloe started. All of the Bellas nodded. “So you all know that we…” she pointed back and forth between herself and Beca. The Bellas nodded again. “Great.”

“I’m so happy you two are finally together!” Emily spoke up from the back of the room. 

“It’s about damn time,” Cynthia Rose chimed in. 

Jessica appeared next to Chloe holding a frozen bag of peas. Chloe took it gratefully and pressed it gently to her head. Beca watched with concern as Chloe winced in pain. 

“So glad we could be of entertainment,” Beca mumbled as Chloe plopped down on the stool in front of her. 

“I’m sure it was your pleasure,” Amy grinned. Beca picked up the nearest thing to her, which happened to be an apple, and chunked it at Amy. “Hey! There’s no need to hurt me too! At least Chloe got to cu-”

“AMY!” Beca yelled as she took off towards her friend. 


	15. Bechloe: Everyone thinks Beca is a dick but she's really super soft with her girlfriend

“Do you want the blue icee or the red icee?” Beca asked as she looked at the two cups in her hand. 

“Red,” Chloe answered from beside the pool. She reached out for the slushie and took it from the brunette. 

“Scooch over,” Beca said as she nudged Chloe with her hip. 

Chloe giggled as she moved over in the lounge chair, making minimal room for her tiny girlfriend. Beca managed to squeeze in but only by facing Chloe completely. 

“There’s a perfectly good chair right over there,” Chloe pointed out with a slight grin on her face. 

“But I can’t kiss you from over there,” Beca replied as she leaned forward and captured Chloe’s lips with her own.  

Chloe pulled away first. “Our drinks are going to melt.”

“Fine,” Beca mumbled as she hoisted herself up. 

“I didn’t say you could leave,” Chloe protested as she grabbed Beca’s hand.

 The smile that took over Beca’s face made Chloe’s heart pound. She widened her legs just a bit and patted the seat in front of her. 

“We just have to readjust,” she said. 

Beca took a seat in front of Chloe and leaned back. Her head rested on Chloe’s chest as she slurped on her slushie. With her open hand, she reached up and grabbed Chloe’s hand that wasn’t holding her drink.

“I like the way our hands fit together,” Beca said quietly as her thumb skimmed over Chloe’s skin. 

Chloe sat her drink on the ground beside them. She wrapped her arms around Beca, and her legs, and pulled the brunette closer.

“I love you so much,” she said as she placed kisses over Beca’s cheek. 

**

“Beca! Beca! Over here!” the paparazzi yelled as Beca and Chloe tried to get from their car to the venue. Beca lifted up her hand and flipped them off as her other hand clutched Chloe’s.

“Your publicist isn’t going to like that,” Chloe laughed when they finally got through the door. 

Beca pushed her sunglasses on top of her head and smiled slightly at Chloe. “She’ll love it. I have a reputation to uphold.”

Chloe rolled her eyes as she took her jacket off. She handed it to the man at the hostess stand. When she looked back at Beca, the brunette was looking her up and down.

“What?”

“You look stunning,” Beca breathed as she found Chloe’s eyes again. 

She was wearing a blue/green sparkling dress with spaghetti straps that fell to just above her knees. Her red hair was up and really stood out against the dress. 

Beca, however, was in a black jumpsuit with a gold belt around her waist that highlighted all of her best features. They were really a sight, and Chloe couldn’t help but love when they got all dressed up like this. 

Chloe had to actually lean up a tiny bit to kiss Beca this time. The heels her girlfriend was wearing made her just slightly taller.

“You’re such a softie,” Chloe giggled as she turned to lead Beca into the party.

“Only for you, babe,” Beca replied as the two girls joined the fun. 


End file.
